Pokémon: BW Grand Adventures
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Dawn and Lyra are kidnapped while the Rangers try to deal with Tornadus and Thundurus. Plus, a sinister device makes a comeback. How will the girls be rescued? How will the Rangers fight back at a new threat? Gets better after 1st chapter. Rated T for safety. Has 3 categories. I'll try to clear any confusion.
1. Home Again

**Pokémon: BW Grand Adventures**

**(This story consists of Pokémon; Sonic the Hedgehog; Mew-Mew Power (Tokyo Mew-Mew); and Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. For details on Pokémon characters, etc., see ****.net****. For non-Pokémon characters, etc., see ****.com**** or ****.com**** . Misty does not really travel through Unova with Ash in the anime. Some characters cannot be looked up on .com (or anything else) because they are the author(s) fan characters. To find out which is which, read the last written page(s). Some last names of characters are made up. As far as Mew-Mew Power/Tokyo Mew-Mew goes, it's written with the English terminology. Poké Virus I & II were lost as well as Pokémon: Shadow Battles I & II. They will not be remade, but will continue as these stories. This is a fan-fiction. The author(s) do not own any of these categories)**

**Chapter 1: Home Again**

_On an island not so far away form Driftveil City…_

Our heroes were in a bit of a crisis that involved two legendary Pokémon: Thundurus and Tornadus.

Shortly after Thomas, Hannah, Chris, and Edd returned from Mystery Dungeon, they rushed to the island. Their friend, Brock, took another route in the dimensional tunnel to get home to Pewter City.

Our heroes and their Pokémon were:

Ash: (Some Pokémon may be with Professor Juniper) Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Tranquill, Snivy, Scraggy, Roggenrola, Swadloon, Palpitoad

Misty: Azurill, Corsola, Gyarados, Politoed, Staryu, Starmie

Iris: Axew, Excadrill, Emolga

Cilan: Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk

Summer: Staraptor, Litwick

Ben: Ukulele Pichu, Latios, Darumaka, Roggenrola, Solosis

Hannah: Torchic, Panpour, Palpitoad, Altaria, Maractus, Starly

Thomas: Vileplume, Togekiss, Pansear, Dewott, Sawsbuck, Minccino

Edd (aka Double-D): Magnezone, Patrat, Archeops

Anyways, winds howled and lightning crashed!

"Guys!" a familiar voice called over to Ben and Summer. Thomas, Hannah, and Edd rushed over with Vileplume and Torchic.

"Trust me when I say you couldn't have picked a better time to get back. Someone disturbed the shrines of Tornadus and Thundurus," Summer informed them.


	2. The Shrines

**Chapter 2: The Shrines**

_On the island…_

"It's good to be back and in our human forms," Hannah said.

"Torchic, Torchic, Tor," Torchic chirped. Translation: I couldn't agree more.

"Have you tried to capture them? We are Pokémon Rangers-slash-Trainers, after all," Thomas suggested.

"They're too violent and agitated to even get close," Summer reported. "They'd probably break my Styler in one attack!"

"I would be agitated and violent, too, if my shrine was tampered with," Ben pointed out.

"You don't even have a shrine!"

"Should I?"

"I couldn't hurt," Thomas commented.

"Maybe we could find and investigate the shrines, so we can fix them," Edd suggested.

"Good idea. Where's Chris?" Ben asked.

"I think he found Ash and the others," Hannah said as she saw a flare in the sky.

"Let's find those shrines!"

"Yeah!" all five of them cheered. They did their Ranger Poses and Pichu played some ukulele. They had a mission: to find out what happened to the shrines to make Tornadus and Thundurus so angry.

_Later, with Ben, Edd, and Thomas, at Thundurus' shrine…_

"Pichu! Pichu!" Ukulele Pichu jumped up and down. The ukulele toting Pokémon was pointing to a pile of broken rocks. Translation: Look! Look!

"It looks like this was once one piece and it fit into there," Ben pointed to a hollow in the shrine.

"This kind of thing doesn't happen by accident," Thomas stated and studied the rubble. He looked at it closely through his glasses with his green eyes.

"You're saying it was deliberate," Edd deduced.

"Yep, pretty much. But who would tamper with the shrine of a legendary Pokémon? It doesn't make sense."

"Unless someone was trying to lure them out," Ben added.

"Well, that is true, but who in the right mind would want Tornadus and Thundurus to appear out of anger?" Thomas asked.

"Let's see what the Book of Prophecies thinks," Edd suggested. He took out a big book that belonged to the Seers of Truth. It was a legendary artifact that only a Seer could use to its full potential. Thankfully, Edd was a Seer. He concentrated and placed his hand on the cover of the Book.

"What do you see, Double-D? What's the Book telling you?" Ben asked. At first, Edd said nothing. He than gave his friends a dark look.

"Team Rocket was here, and at the shrine of Tornadus, too. This pile of rubble was once a wedge that fit into that hollow there," Edd said and pointed to the hole in the shrine that Ben had pointed out earlier.

"But why?" Thomas asked.

"I'm guessing it has to do with the energy levels in Unova. Thomas, do you remember in Sinnoh, how when Team Galactic forced out Palkia and Dialga, the flow of energy coming from Mount Coronet was dangerously unstable?" Edd explained.

"Yeah," he responded bitterly. He hated the sight of watching them suffer, Palkia especially, given that Palkia chose Thomas to be a Space-Time Warrior.

"This may seem a bit farfetched, but my only guess is that somehow, they plan on building up the energy in Unova to use it to their advantage. Right now, it doesn't seem valid, but it is a theory."

"So, what you're saying is that they plan on conquering Unova with the risk of blowing it up?" Ben asked.

"Theoretically, yes. Another possibility is that someone might want to bring out Landorus out here. It's a legendary Pokémon said to watch over the land and agriculture."

"We have to call the girls!"

_With Hannah and Summer at Tornadus' shrine…_

"This pile of rubble…I think it's some kind of key to summoning Tornadus," Summer guessed.

"You might be right," Hannah said. "But what is the reason that Tornadus and Thundurus are here. We know they're angry because someone defiled their shrines, but why would someone bother to do this?"

"If they're legendary Pokémon, there should be a folktale about their existence or what happens when they appear, because we know this was intentional and maybe some legend or folklore could help explain this so we can fix it," Summer suggested.

"I remember Professor Birch saying something about the legendary Pokémon in Unova," a voice proclaimed. Both girls turned around to see their old friend, May. Usually, she traveled with her friend, Brendan, but this time she was solo.

"May? What are you doing here?" Hannah asked.

"Now's not the time! Hang onto something!"

A fierce wind blew through. Hannah immediately grabbed Torchic and hid behind the shrine. May and Summer got down low; weighing each other down. Hannah peeked out from behind the shrine and saw a body whiz by. From what she saw, it had a green humanoid upper half, a cloud-like lower half, and a long purple tail.

"I think that was Tornadus!" she exclaimed, but only Torchic could hear her through the howling of the winds.

"Torchic, Torchic, Chic!" Torchic squealed in order to make an audible reply. Translation: I think so, too!

_Back with Thomas, Edd, and Ben…_

Edd was relying on the weight of his Magnezone to stay grounded. A stiff wind rapidly blew through. With one hand, Thomas dug the blade of his sword into the ground, and with the other, he held onto Vileplume. Ben used the Blade of the Hero, the sword of the Hero of Oblivia, to perform a similar method, holding Pichu to his chest. There was a roaring thunder, and lightning bolts were all around the island.

"This is intense! I've never seen a storm of this magnitude before!" Edd yelled.

"I hope Ash and the others are okay!" Thomas hollered. He wondered what they were doing. Were they okay?

"Look!" Ben gasped. He was looking up at a being with a blue humanoid upper body, a cloud-like lower body, and a blue and black tail with spikes on it.

"Oh, man, that's Thundurus!" Thomas screamed.

"We can't do anything but hold on in these winds!" Edd exclaimed. He strongly hoped that Thundurus wouldn't attack them.

"Aggron, use Ice Beam!" a voice ordered. An Aggron entered and fired a ray of icy cold power. Rather than countering, Thundurus dodged and rushed in the direction the winds blew, looking for a better fight. The wind died down a little, but all three teenage boys knew that it picked up elsewhere in the vicinity.

"Hey, you guys," the owner of the Aggron greeted.

"Brendan, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, filled with relief and joy.

"That's not important. We have to find the others. I think Tornadus and Thundurus are going to fight each other," Brendan replied.


	3. The Trap

**Chapter 3: The Trap**

_On the island, where we last left our heroes…_

"I just thought of something! If Team Rocket was here before, maybe they're still here! This could all be one big snare for Tornadus and Thundurus, and possibly Landorus!" Edd realized.

"Well, we better find them!" Thomas suggested. "We have to find Team Rocket before they find the legendary Pokémon."

"I've got just the thing! Latios, lend me your strength!" Ben said and threw his Master Ball. Out came the male Eon Pokémon. "I have a hunch that Thundurus and Landorus will be captured at the same time, so we'll keep them apart while you search for Team Rocket!"

"Okay! Be careful!" Edd said. His thoughts were elsewhere. The Book had been letting off a strangely familiar radiance. _The last time this happened…That's it! The last time this happened, I discovered that Chris was a Seer. The Book has never reacted this way around Tom or Ben, so that means…!_

"Double-D?" Brendan called out and sent him out of his trance.

"Brendan, I think you're a Seer!" Edd exclaimed.

"Well, I'm off. Eddy and Ed will be here to help. See you," Ben informed them. He then flew off with Pichu on Latios.

"What? Me? A Seer of Truth?" Brendan interpreted it in his head and repeated aloud.

"Yes, the Book is telling me so," Edd responded. Eddy, with his Gyarados, swam up to the island.

"Wow, Sock Head, you're gathering quite a team here. First Chris, now Brendan, who's next?" Eddy asked teasingly. "Ed?"

"I like chickens, Eddy! Where's Torchic? Is Torchic a chicken?" Ed said. He, too, was on the back of Gyarados.

"It's been a while. And yes, Ed, Torchic technically is a chicken," Edd greeted.

"It's been too long," Eddy said.

_At the Pokémon Center in Nimbasa City…_

"Okay, now that we're in Nimbasa, can you two_ not_ make out in the Pokémon Center?" Barry asked. Dawn and Lucas were sitting on the couch with their lips interlocked. They briefly broke the kiss and faced their friend.

"You don't think we're a cute couple?" Dawn asked.

"Of course I—hello!" Barry started, but caught a glimpse of a model wearing headphones, a yellow top, and white pants walk by.

"That's Elesa, and she's the Gym Leader here," Khoury informed him.

"You had me at 'hot'."

"I didn't say 'hot.'"

"You should. Because she is h-o-t and hopefully single!"

"Wait! I just remembered something!" Ethan realized.

"What, Ethan?" Lyra asked.

"The Gym Leaders in Unova are samurai, right? That means Elesa is a model-slash-Gym-Leader-slash-samurai!" he said.

"How do you know she's a model?" Khoury asked.

"On the journey from Castelia City to here, we've noticed her on a _lot_ of magazines!" Barry claimed.

"I've heard that she uses Electric-type Pokémon," Dawn said.

"Hello, there," Elesa turned and greeted them.

"Are you Gym Leader Elesa?" Lyra asked.

"Yes."

"I'd like to challenge you to a battle!"

"Me, too!" Ethan, Barry, and Lucas added.

"Well, I'm a little busy at the moment. You see, a Pokémon Contest is being held here in Nimbasa City, and I'm going to be a guest judge."

"A Contest?" Dawn jumped out of her seat.

"Well, what do you know? I saw you on TV in the Castelia Contest," Elesa informed her and gave a thumbs-up. "You look familiar from elsewhere…I know! Your mom was a Sinnoh Top Coordinator! I've heard of her, and I definitely see the resemblance!"

"You do?" Dawn blushed. "Thank you, Elesa."

"Attention all Trainers: I received a call from managers of the Unova Contests as well as the Pokémon Rangers. The upcoming Pokémon Contest is being postponed due to some complications nearby Driftveil City. Proceeding with the Contest is dangerous; for we may accidently attract the attention of Thundurus and Tornadus! Also, travel to Driftveil is permitted, by highly recommended against. Thank you," Nurse Joy said over the PA system.

"The Pokémon Rangers? You don't think—?" Dawn thought of their friends. Could Thomas, Hannah, Edd, Summer, and Ben have issued that message?

"Let's go!" Barry urged, partially because of his impatience.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"You're going to Driftveil City?" Elesa asked.

"We'll have to postpone our match," Lyra replied.

"If you want, I could give you six a lift."

"Wow, really? That'd b great! Thanks!"

"No problem. It's my civic duty as a Gym Leader and samurai."

_Later with our heroes on the island…_

"So our only hope is that Iris and Gothorita can succeed in summoning Landorus?" Summer asked at the Shrine of Landorus.

"Yes, that beam of light shooting from the obelisk means it's almost time for Landorus to appear. We just have to wait for that to finally happen," Lewis, a local herbalist, said.

"Help me, Landorus, you're my only hope," Iris prayed.

"I think we should go help Ben until that happens. He's doing barrel-rolls up there!" Eddy claimed. He could see Latios twirling and zigzagging and dodging every attack thrown at it. He took out a Poké Ball. "Say hello to my new friend! Sigilyph, I choose you!"

"I'm with you! Togekiss, I need you!" Thomas threw a Poké Ball and summoned his Togekiss.

"Archeops, assist us!" Edd called out his prehistoric Archeops.

"Altaria, go!" Hannah threw the next Poké Ball.

"Staraptor, I need your help, old buddy!" Summer called upon Staraptor, her partner Pokémon.

"Fly, Mandibuzz, fly!" Ed tossed the last Poké Ball to be tossed. Together, the Pokémon Rangers/Trainers who had called out their Flying-type Pokémon were on their way into the sky.

"Thundurus!" Thundurus hollered and used Focus Blast on Tornadus. Translation: Take this!

"Oh, no! Latios, use Luster Purge!" Ben ordered. Latios did as he was told. A beam of amethyst-colored light was fired from Latios to intercept the Focus Blast. It worked, but Tornadus had prepared for the attack from Thundurus as well.

Tornadus used Air Slash, and Ben, Pichu, and Latios were in the line of fire!

"Togekiss, Extrasensory!" Thomas' voice commanded.

"Kiss…Togekiss!" Togekiss responded and used a Psychic-type move. Translation: Extra…sensory!

The psychic power of Extrasensory sent the Air Slash attack in reverse, right back at Tornadus. However, Tornadus countered with Hurricane!

"WHOA!" the seven Ranger/Trainers exclaimed as a powerful wind was thrown at them.

"Cease, Tornadus! We don't want to hurt you, but you could cause mass destruction! We want peace between people and Pokémon, but that won't happen if this continues! Please cease and desist!" Edd begged. Unfortunately, Tornadus was more focused on beating Thundurus and anything in the way of that than negotiating.

_Back with Elesa, Dawn, Lucas, Ethan, Lyra, Barry, and Khoury…_

"Dr. Zager thought there might be interference from the neighboring cities," a man with long, stringy hair stood in front of Elesa's jeep.

"Can I honk the horn?" Barry asked Elesa.

"Piplup!" Piplup protested and thumped him in the back of the head. Translation: Focus!

"Ow! Dawn!"

"Meow?" Dawn mewled innocently, partially because she was infused with cat DNA and partially because she didn't want to tell him she agreed with Piplup. She'd never hear the end of it!

"Did you just meow?" Elesa asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Get out of the jeep if you don't want to feel the wrath of Team Rocket!" the man ordered.

"I'm going to see a friend, so move!" Elesa growled and honked the horn.

"Team Rocket? I should've known!" Lyra muttered.

"I know, huh! What are they doing in Unova?" Ethan asked.

"We'll find that out later," Lucas decided.

"Okay, let's just truss him up when we get the chance," Khoury suggested.

"Right! Lyra, you want to go Mew-Mew?" Dawn asked.

"I like your thinking!" Lyra agreed with the suggestion.

"If you plan on causing trouble, I'll bring you in!" Elesa got out of the jeep. In a spark of lightning, she summoned her katana.

"They call me…Pierce…for a reason," the man said. Twin blades feel from his coat sleeves into his hands.

"Power Pendant!" Dawn started.

"Mewtamorphosis!" she and Lyra said in unison.

Dawn transformed. Her sapphire blue eyes turned hot pink. She wore a pink tutu, and wore red gloves and matching boots. Her ears were now cat ears and she had a long, black cat tail with a red bow on it. Her hair was still navy blue.

Lyra transformed. Her brown eyes were now golden brown. She wore a yellow leotard, golden brown slippers with legwarmers, and she wore furry brown gloves. Her ears were small monkey ears, and she had a brown monkey tail. Her hair was still brown.

"Let's go, Lyra!" Dawn said with determination.

"Okay, Dawn," the monkey girl nodded. "I still can't believe I used to call you 'Dane'."

"What in the world?" both Elesa and Pierce exclaimed.

"I remember now. These are the Mew-Mews! I have to say that the Boss' hunches never cease to amaze me. Now I have you right where I want you," Pierce had a smug grin on his face. Rocket Grunts leaped from the trees and bushes.

"It was a trap!" Barry exclaimed.

"Dawn, get out of there!" Lucas called. He jumped out of the jeep.

"Elesa, you're in my way," Pierce accelerated towards Elesa and swiped his blades with incredible speed. The next moment that occurred, she was clutching one arm with the other and leaning on her katana. Pierce grinned again. "Thank you."

"You still have to deal with us!" Dawn exclaimed. She summoned a pair of pink handled Sais. "Strawberry Sais!"

"Yeah, and that's trouble for you! Twin Jungle Rings!" Lyra summoned a pair of bronze rings with eight bells on each.

"GO!" all of the Rocket Grunts threw Poké Balls. Out came some Golbat, Sandslash, Ekans, Machoke, Parasect, and even some Pokémon acquired in Unova like Woobat, Venipede, Trubbish, and Durant. There were dozens of each.

"Oh, crud! Piplup! Use Hydro Pump!" Dawn called out, realizing she had her work cut out for her.

"Piplup, Piplup! Pip…lup!" Piplup fired an immensely powerful spray of water from its tiny beak. Translation: Okay, Dawn! Hydro…Pump!

The attack worked, but not enough. Team Rocket's Pokémon were everywhere.

"Okay! Heracross, come on out!" Barry called out his Bug- and Fighting-type Pokémon.

"We'll need more than that! Go, Gible!" Khoury summoned his Dragon- and Ground-type.

"Clefable, go!" Lucas threw a Poké Ball.

"Come on, Noctowl!" Ethan called upon his Flying-type Pokémon.

Even with increased assistance, the Rocket Pokémon were still overwhelming.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" poor Dawn yelped in pain. A Durant used Bug Bite and now had her tail in its steel jaws.

"Guys! Help!" Lyra begged as she was pinned down by Trubbish's Sludge Bomb. The sticky sludge had her down on the ground, unable to move.

"Dawn!" Lucas growled. His Clefable was just knocked out by a Machoke. A Sandslash used Poison Sting on him and he was feeling woozy. Still, he trudged toward her.

"Lyra! Hang on!" Ethan said. "Noctowl, no!" Noctowl had been knocked out by some Golbat and Woobat that ganged up on it.

With their Pokémon in rapidly worsening condition, the vision of Dawn, Lyra, Lucas, Ethan, Barry, and Khoury went black…


	4. Like a Caged MewMew

**Chapter 4: Like a Caged Mew-Mew**

_A few days later, at Rocket Base, Unova…_

Dawn and Lyra woke up and saw that they were still in their Mew-Mew forms and were tied together. Both were groggy and sore. Their heads were throbbing.

"Where's Piplup?" Dawn suddenly panicked.

"More importantly, where are we?" Lyra asked. She looked around at her surroundings. They were in a dark and gloomy jail cell.

"Ah, you're awake… Welcome, girls, to Team Rocket's Unova region base. For reasons of security, I will not reveal the location of the base, but I will tell you that we are still in Unova," the man from before, Pierce, said from the other side of the prison bars. "Gym Leader Elesa still had some fight left in her, so we didn't steal any Pokémon, I'm afraid."

"And just how long were we out for?" Dawn demanded.

"You've been unconscious for a couple of days."

"A couple days?" Lyra echoed.

"And your friends will find you after you've either told us everything or die refusing," Pierce chuckled. "Either way, the Boss will be most pleased about your capture."

"W-what do you want to know? And if we refuse to tell you, what good will killing us do?" Dawn asked, becoming increasingly scared.

"We won't intentionally kill you. If you refuse, we'll torture you until you talk, and if you don't…you get the rest, I'm sure. Team Rocket wants to learn the secrets of the Mew-Mews."

"Sir, we have a message for you from Giovanni," a grunt declared and came into the detention section of the base. He whispered in Pierce's ear. The madmen smiled at each other, and the grunt left.

"Well, we won't torture you if you don't talk…at first anyways. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable."

_Driftveil City Pokémon Center…_

"Good job on that Gym Battle. I'm happy for you that Roggenrola evolved into Boldore," Thomas congratulated Ash.

"Yeah, thanks. That reminds me of how Ben's Roggenrola evolved during our battle with the legendary Pokémon. That was awesome," Ash recalled. "Do you plan on using that Fire Stone that Professor Oak sent you on Pansear?"

"I don't know, but I'm thinking of swapping out Minccino or Sawsbuck for Swampert. Do you remember when it was just a Mudkip?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Is everybody ready?" Cilan asked them.

"We are!" Ash said and Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Us, too!" Ben, Hannah, and Summer added.

"Ready!" Misty and Iris declared.

"I'm feeling quite prepared," Edd announced.

"Okay, then, the next Gym is in Mistralton City," Cilan announced.

"Oh, yeah!" Chris exclaimed. "Let's go!"

The Pokémon Center door opened and the team was surprised at who came in. It was Lucas, Piplup, Barry, Khoury, Marill, and Ethan. Lucas, Piplup, and Marill were in tears. Ethan looked uncomprehendingly frustrated. Khoury and Barry bowed their heads, as if they were at a loss.

"Um, hey, guys," Thomas greeted with hesitation. He wasn't sure what was going on, but with Dawn and Lyra's absence, he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Vileplume, Vile, Vile, Vileplume," Vileplume whispered to Pikachu. Translation: Something's wrong, Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu replied quietly. Translation: I wonder what.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Iris asked. Her instincts told her the same thing Thomas thought, _if Dawn and Lyra aren't here, something _must _be wrong._

"They took Dawn and Lyra away!" Lucas bawled. He ran over to the couch and put his face in the cushion.

"Okay…who took them away?" Summer asked.

"Team Rocket did it!" Ethan seethed. Then, he indistinctly muttered something. "I hope they burn in—!"

"Uh-oh! This isn't good!" Edd realized.

"No, duh," Hannah said.

"No, I mean, they may have taken just them to get information on Project Mew-Mew, the project that you all know Thomas, Chris, and I recreated."

"When did this happen?" Eddy asked.

"Not too long ago. Maybe three or four weeks ago, I guess," Thomas answered.

"Where were the girls taken?" Misty interrogated.

"We don't know. We heard the Rangers issued a warning that—," Khoury started.

"Hold on! What warning? We didn't issue a warning!" Ben claimed.

"Darn it! They're making public service announcements in our name!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Continue," Edd encouraged. He felt that radiance from the Book again, only it felt stronger; much stronger. He clutched the strap of his bag.

"So we thought you all were in trouble. We were on our way to help, but this guy Pierce shows up on Route 5 and with him are a bunch of Rocket grunts. After that, everything went black," Khoury finished.

"So we have nothing to go on," May summed it up.

"I think I see what they did. This happened while we were dealing with Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus a couple days ago. The merged two objectives into one mission," Brendan spoke up.

"Right! We weren't fooled! They really did want those legendary Pokémon, but they also wanted the Mew-Mews! Since Misty, Iris, Summer, May, and Hannah were with us, protected by us in terms of odds, they put greater numbers of their forces against the smaller group containing the other two Mew-Mews, Dawn and Lyra!" Edd realized.

"So while we were too busy with our problem to help on Route 5…," Thomas began.

"They got one of the two things they wanted," Hannah finished.

"But they didn't get all of the Mew-Mews!" Chris put his arm around Hannah.

"Regardless, we have to help them," Edd said.

"But we don't know where they are," Eddy reminded him.

"I'm confused!" Ed complained.

"It's detective time!" Cilan sang and put on a detective outfit.

"Oh, great," Iris moaned.

"Ew, Ew," Axew repeated. Translation: Oh, great.

"On that note, the Book is revealing to me the identity of not one Seer, but four!" Edd announced. He took a moment to feel the Book's radiance. "Khoury…Lucas…Ethan…Barry, the Book of Prophecies has deemed you worthy of being Seers of Truth."


	5. The Rescue

**Chapter 5: The Rescue**

_Team Rocket Base…_

"No! We're not telling you anything! Never!" Dawn felt a boost of courage.

"It's not like I'm asking for a kidney!" a man who looked a bit like Albert Einstein exclaimed. This man was known as Dr. Zager. Lyra blew a raspberry at him. "Ooh, when I get my hands on you girls, I'm going to tie your tails together!"

That is just what he did. He entered the jail cell, grabbed Dawn's cat tail, and then Lyra's monkey tail, and tied them together in a knot.

"Has anyone ever told you what a horrible man you are?" Dawn asked, wincing in pain.

"A few people," Dr. Zager replied. He exited the cell. Lyra slipped her hands free and untied their tails.

"Thanks. Now we've got to get out of here!" Dawn said.

"There isn't a knot I can't untie!" Lyra assured if they were in anymore tied-up situations.

_Super Inter-dimensional Police (S.I.P.) Driftveil Base…_

There was a lot of chatter. Thomas, Hannah, and Edd were trying to make a speech at the podium onstage.

"Hey, hello! Please listen!" Edd begged.

"Can everybody shut up?" Hannah tried. When the talking did not stop, Thomas took this as a call to action. He used magic to summon his viola, and played a high pitched barely-even-a-note on his "A" string into the microphone. The chatter ceased, so he stopped.

"Thank you," he said. Edd stepped up.

"Now, Team Rocket has kidnapped Dawn and Lyra. For that reason, I ask that Hannah, Summer, Misty, May, and Iris stay here," Edd said into the microphone.

Now, with Dawn being the cat Mew-Mew and Lyra being the monkey Mew-Mew, Misty was the green Mew-Mew infused with the finless black porpoise, Summer was infused with the blue lorikeet, and May was infused with the gray wolf, just like when the Mew-Mew Project was originally conceived by Elliot Grant and Wesley J. Coolridge III. However, Thomas, Edd, and Chris made adjustments and found two more Red Data Animals, the snow leopard and axolotl (a type of salamander), and infused them with Hannah (snow leopard) and Iris (axolotl).

"What?" Hannah asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"We cannot put too much at risk, especially anymore Mew-Mews, Hannah. I'm sorry, but we can't bring you for your own safety," Thomas explained.

"You guys—," Hannah started to protest.

"Hannah, if anything were to happen to you, think about how heartbroken Chris, your boyfriend would be, or Thomas, your partner," Edd pointed out. "Think about how Torchic and your other Pokémon would feel if something were to happen to you."

Hannah looked down at Torchic, and Torchic returned the gaze.

"And that goes for the rest of you Mew-Mews, too. We can't allow you to come because too much would be on the line on several levels. Not only would we be practically giving them information, but all seven of our Mew-Mews are set deep in the hearts of us, their companions, as well as each other," Thomas spoke. "Now, I have a way of finding out where they are."

_Later, after a headache inducing complicated process…_

"Team Rocket's Unova Base is on Route 13!" Thomas announced.

"Great, so what are we waiting for?" Barry asked impatiently.

"How about for us to pick teams for the mission?" Chris asked rhetorically.

"I will team up with the rest of the Seers and we'll work on finding Dawn and Lyra. Thomas and Ben are going to sneak in through the roof of the base and disable the security system. Eddy and Ed will work on a distraction and lure a majority of the Rocket forces out of the base," Edd instructed.

"Ash and Cilan, Brock will be here shortly to help you make sure our remaining Mew-Mews stay put," Thomas informed them.

"Okay," Cilan saluted.

"Kick butt for us!" Ash requested.

"Heck, yeah, we will!" Thomas assured.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Translation: Good luck!

"Plume!" Vileplume thanked. Translation: Thanks!

_Later, at the Rocket Base on Route 13…_

"All we have to do is complete our part of phase one," Ben said, trying to stay positive. The base was embedded in a cliff directly in front of the sea. He found a hatch and pulled it loose.

"Okay, now the main security grid should be within eye sight," Thomas recalled. He looked into the entrance and saw a control panel. He called out Pansear. "Okay, Pansear, I need you to use Flame Burst on that control panel. Do you see it?"

"Pan!" Pansear nodded. Translation: Yes.

"Okay. Use Flame Burst!"

"Pan…Sear!" Translation: Flame…Burst!

The Fire-type attack exploded against the panel. It was definitely, undoubtedly un-operational.

"Good job, Pansear. Thanks! I'll call on you later. Return!" Thomas called Pansear back into its Poké Ball.

"Pichu!" Ukulele Pichu suggested. Translation: Let's go!

To this, Vileplume, Thomas, and Ben nodded and all of them jumped through the entrance that Ben had opened.

_Meanwhile, with Ed and Eddy…_

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Eddy commanded. Gyarados obeyed and fired a Dragon-type attack at the front of the base. This was part of the distraction. A distraction with destruction. The attack exploded.

"Nice shot, Eddy and Gyarados," Ed complimented.

"And here comes the cavalry!" Eddy exclaimed as Rocket grunts swarmed out of the base. He smirked because the distraction was a success. His Styler, being a Ranger/Trainer, was going off. He said into it, "Yeah?"

"Security is offline. How about your end?" Thomas' voice reported.

"Good for go! They're swarming out of their like Beedrill," Eddy reported.

_With Edd and the rest of the Seers…_

"Okay, let's go!" Edd led. They had found a secret side entrance during that headache inducing process.

"What if I'm too fat?" Chris asked jokingly.

"To be quite honest with you, no one thinks you're fat."

"We'd better hurry! I doubt Eddy and Ed can hold them all off forever," Khoury urged. Edd opened the door and the seven of them rushed inside.

_Back with Thomas and Ben…_

"We're in," Edd's voice reported from Thomas' Styler.

"Us, too," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Relax; you worry about the main objective: getting Dawn and Lyra. We'll worry about a little added bonus that we already discussed: obtaining any info on why Team Rocket is in Unova."


	6. MewMews to the Rescue!

**Chapter 6: Mew-Mews to the Rescue!**

_S.I.P. Driftveil Base…_

"Okay, is everyone okay with the plan?" Hannah asked her fellow Mew-Mews. When Iris, May, Summer, and Misty nodded, they put innocent looks on their faces. Misty picked up Ash's badge case. Iris got Cilan's favorite spoon. Hannah found a photo of Nurse Joy. Summer opened a window.

"Ash, is this—oops! I'm so sorry!" Misty said as she pretended to trip and threw the badge case out the window.

"My badges!" Ash yelled and jumped out the window.

"Cilan, is this yours? Whoops!" Iris threw the spoon out the window.

"My lucky spoon!" Cilan exclaimed and jumped out the window after it.

"I think this will make the air fresher," Hannah thought aloud and crumpled the picture into a ball. She threw it out the window.

"A picture of a girl!" Brock hurled himself out the window.

"Let's go!" May suggested.

"Right!" the girls nodded.

_Route 13, Rocket Unova Base, with the Seers of Truth…_

Lucas had brought Dawn's Piplup with him. The Seers were quiet as mice. With Eddy and Ed holding off a majority of Team Rocket's forces, and Thomas and Ben taking out the security grid, they were practically free to roam the place without getting caught, but caution was still a key factor. Edd saw a directory.

"This says that the detention level is…right above our heads. Come on! There's supposed to be a staircase this way!" Edd guided.

"Can we take the elevator?" Barry asked.

"With Eddy blowing up the front of the place and Thomas and Ben a few floors above us? Do you _like_ fire hazards?" Khoury asked.

"Quit goofing around!" Ethan scolded.

_With Thomas and Ben…_

"I think we'll get answers in the main control room!" Thomas suggested. He and Ben were running down the stairs. Pichu was on Ben's head, and Vileplume was sliding down the rail. The reached a room with a sign on it.

It said "Control Room". It almost seemed too easy, which is why the two teenaged boys drew their swords. Ben carefully opened the door. There was a man in a big chair there. It was no ordinary man. It was the leader of Team Rocket. It was none other than Giovanni. He was stroking his Persian's glossy fur.

"My, my, look what we have here. A couple of party crashing Rangers, Top Rangers no less! The ones who often stop my plans. You, with the Pichu, acquired the 'Ranger Signs', as you call them, of Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. And you, with the Vileplume, have been a thorn in my side for many years now!" Giovanni spoke.

"How do you think the law feels?" Thomas defiantly shot back. "What are you doing in Unova?"

"Trying to conquer it, of course," Giovanni simply answered.

"I challenge you to a battle! Go, Basculin!" Ben threw a Poké Ball.

"When did you catch a Basculin?" Thomas asked.

"When I had the time."

"Go, Rhyperior!" Giovanni threw a Poké Ball.

"Pichu," Pichu said. It looked up at Rhyperior, and the Rock- and Ground-type Pokémon was several times bigger than Basculin. Translation: Uh-oh.

"Ben, be careful. Rhyperior's Ability is Solid Rock. It reduces to power of moves that work well against it!" Thomas warned.

"By how much?" Ben asked.

"On a level of statistics, about 25%," he replied. "And since it's Boss Rocket's Rhyperior, you better be as evasive as possible. Kind of makes me regret not flooding the place."

"So what you're saying is 'I'm in for a drawn out battle, which may or may not work to my advantage'?"

"Pretty much."

"Thanks! Basculin, use Water Gun!"

"Rhyperior, Horn Drill!" Giovanni ordered. Rhyperior's rapidly spinning horn drove through Basculin's Water Gun, but Ben thought of a way to avoid the attack.

"Get away with Aqua Jet!"

"Bas," Basculin obeyed. Engulfed in water, it flew above the Horn Drill. Translation: Okay.

"Sir, we have excellent news for you, and need you right away!" a grunt said over the P.A.

"We'll finish this! I'll finish both of you off later!" Giovanni growled and called back Rhyperior.

_Back with the girls…_

"We're in Undella Town now! I know because this is where I met Cilan's brother, Cress, at a Water-type convention," Misty announced. The five girls grabbed their Power Pendants. While Dawn normally started them off, Hannah did it, just this once.

"Power Pendant," she said and raised her golden Power Pendant.

"Mewtamorphosis!" the rest of them joined in.

Hannah, the white Mew-Mew, was infused with the snow leopard. Her Mew-Mew form consisted of leopard ears, a long, thick snow leopard tail, a white top and matching skirt, and knee-high white boots. Her brown eyes turned light gray.

Summer, the blue Mew-Mew, was infused with the blue lorikeet. She had wings on her back, tail feathers, a short blue dress, and matching ankle boots and gloves. Her brown eyes turned blue.

Misty was the green Mew-Mew. Her Mew-Mew form was a leotard like outfit, with a fin-like dress looking feature in the rear. She has green knee high boots, and ribbon-like antennae. Her green eyes were even greener.

Iris was the orange Mew-Mew. Her form had knee high sandals partially concealed by a dress flowing down to the middle of her shins. She had an orange head band, and a long, slick tail coming form the back of her dress. She had orange gloves up to her elbows. Her brown eyes turned (you guessed it) orange.

May was the purple Mew-Mew. She had a red violet top, skirt, and boots. She had furry wolf ears and a bushy wolf tail. Her blue eyes turned purple.

The remaining Mew-Mews were on their way.


	7. Freedom

**Chapter 7: Freedom**

_Rocket Base…_

Thomas and Ben had followed Giovanni. In secret, the watched as the Boss of Team Rocket was informed of news.

"There are apparently five more Mew-Mews on their way here!" a grunt informed him.

"Hmm. Interesting. Catch them," Giovanni ordered.

Ben and Thomas exchanged glances. Hoping Edd and the rest of the Seers could find and free Dawn and Lyra before the rest of the girls could show up, they made a move to buy some time: they threw a stink bomb that Eddy taught them how to make.

"What is that stench?" Giovanni demanded.

"My eyes are burning!" the grunt cried.

"Oh, man up!"

Outrunning the stench, Thomas, Ben, Vileplume, and Pichu ran down the hall and made their way downstairs.

_With the Seers…_

"Double-D, I hope they are here and not in some laboratory," Barry said out of impulse. Piplup looked like it had seen a ghost. Shivers went up Lucas' spine.

"I'm nearly positive that they are just down the hall," Edd assured. They had been trekking the prison portion of the base for nearly an hour. It was a dark labyrinth. Eventually, he and the others saw Dawn's hand between the bars, twiddling one of her Strawberry Sais in order to pick the lock.

"Dawn?" Lucas called.

"Lyra? You're okay!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Lucas!" Dawn exclaimed and dropped the Strawberry Sai.

"Let me try," Khoury requested. He took out two long needles and twiddled them around in the key hole. There was a click, and the barred down swung open.

"Uh, Double-D, we have a minor situation," Ash's voice came from Edd's Styler.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You know how we were supposed to watch the girls so Team Rocket wouldn't catch them, too?"

"Yes…"

"They escaped!"

"What? How could you let this happen?"

"It wasn't our fault!" Cilan's voice insisted.

"They tricked us! They tossed us out a window!" Brock's voice added.

"I can't believe this! I don't even want to think of Thomas' reaction when he finds out!" Edd hollered. His Styler beeped, and Thomas' voice could be heard.

"The girls are on their way! Have you found Dawn and Lyra?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did, and I know."

"Really? How?"

"Ash, Brock, and Cilan sent me a little distress call."

"Double-D, you have to intercept Hannah and the others with Dawn and Lyra! We'll handle Giovanni!"

"Giovanni? He's here?"

"Yes! Got to go!"

"You heard the man! Let's get out of here!" Brendan suggested.

_With Thomas and Ben…_

"Okay, all we have to do is get to the roof and fly out of here!" Ben said while running. They'd changed directions and went upstairs.

"We also need to keep the attention on us so Double-D and the others can get out of here with minimum trouble!" Thomas added. "I think I have an idea! Right now, we have too many of them after us! Vileplume, use Petal Dance!"

"Vileplume!" Vileplume obeyed. It spun and spun and spun until a storm of petals could the vision of the pursuing Rocket grunts. Translation: You got it!

When the petals settled on the floor, the Pokémon Ranger/Trainers and their Pokémon were gone.


	8. Old Tech New Threat

**Chapter 8: Old Tech; New Threat**

_Rocket Base… _

"Find them!" an admin ordered. Did they know that the two teenagers were already on the next floor? The answer would be "no".

"There!" Thomas said and pointed. He had found the hatch that they'd used to get in.

"I have an idea. Solosis, lend me your power now!" Ben called and threw a Poké Ball. Out came his green Psychic-type Pokémon. "Lift us out with Psychic!"

"Solo…," Solosis hummed. Using its psychic abilities, it lifted Ben, Pichu, Vileplume, and Thomas through the hatch. Translation: (well, it just hummed, so…you get the idea. No translation needed)

"Thanks, Solosis! Return!" Ben held out his Poké Ball. A red beam of light shot from the button, hit Solosis, and poof, it was back in the Poké Ball.

"We have to intercept Hannah and the others!" Thomas reminded him. They exchanged glances, and jumped from the roof of the base to the cliff behind it. They climbed down along the rocks.

"Can't we just fly down?" Ben asked.

"…You know, I did not think of that," Thomas admitted. Ben sweat dropped. Pichu did a face palm. Vileplume nearly fell over. Thomas and Ben called on Togekiss and Latios respectively.

_With Dawn, Lyra, and the Seers…_

The wall exploded. The group jumped back. There was a gaping hole in the wall, which Edd peered out of. He saw Thomas and Ben hovering on Togekiss and Latios respectively.

"Hey," Ben greeted casually.

"How are you?" Thomas asked.

"You guys got out already?" Khoury asked when he saw them.

"Yeah, but while we were escaping, I think a grunt gave us the finger," Thomas informed him.

"That's just downright rude!" Edd stated.

"Tell me about it."

"Um, hello, are we still escaping?" Dawn urged; growing impatient.

"Piplup, Piplup!" Piplup squealed. Translation: They're coming!

"Good to see you, too," Thomas replied sarcastically. "I called some Rangers in the area. Just jump, and the next thing you know, you'll be on a boat. Dawn, since you're part cat, you should have no problem with this."

"If you're going to jump, it has to be now!" Ben quickly added. Rocket grunts began to flood the room. One by one, the Mew-Mews and Seers of Truth jumped out the hole and landed on a boat. It was the kind of boat you'd find in a modern day harbor—if you weren't being chased by Team Rocket.

"I'll call Eddy. Once we get to Undella Town, it's Mission Clear!" Thomas said to Ben. They flew off.

_Later…_

Dawn and Lyra became separated form the Seers. This made Dawn uncomfortable, because this kind of situation (along with any other kind) was the kind where she wanted Lucas by her.

"AAH!" a scream came from the bushes. Actually, it was several screams in a single moment. Moving forward, they saw Hannah, Summer, Iris, Misty, and May. They were surrounded by several men in dark suits. They each had a black laptop-like object. Pokémon like Ekans, Seviper, and Arbok were at the command of the suited men.

"Where…did you get…those Miniremo units?" Hannah strained. Miniremo units were computer devices that allowed control over Pokémon. They were used by Team Dim Sun about two years prior to this very moment. However, these suited men were clearly not Dim Sun, not to mention that Team Dim Sun was disbanded on Altru's 70th birthday.

Another man shoved Dawn to the ground from behind. Everyone's attention was on her. The other man sinisterly chuckled, "Looks like the spotted one isn't the only pretty kitty for us to snack on."

"And a monkey to boot!" a man with a Miniremo added.

"Who are you calling 'spotted one'? I'm a Top Ranger!" Hannah defended. "Torchic, use Peck!"

"Arbok, use Wrap!"

Before Torchic could land the hit, it was constricted by Arbok and left helpless.

"Why don't you girls go back to the circus?" another man asked.

"You better be careful. My friend with the snow leopard tail and ears isn't the only Top Ranger here," Summer warned. She drew back on her bow, her special Mew-Mew weapon. "Grandeur Arrow!" Before she could fire, she took a swift kick to the abdomen.

"Summer!" Misty cried out.

"There are too many of them!"

"There are too many Pokémon, too. We won't hold out for very long," May stated bitterly. No matter how hard they could fight, these mysterious marauders could easily brush them aside. Within several moments of adrenaline and despair and clashing, the seven Mew-Mews and their Pokémon were struggling for consciousness. Hannah and Summer were too dazed to perform any captures with their Stylers.

"No…we have to keep fighting," Dawn strained. She tried to stand, but her legs failed on her.

_In the sky…_

Thomas, Edd, and Ben were on their flying Pokémon: Togekiss, Archeops, and Latios. Off went one of their Styler's Voice Nav. It said, "Picking up metal signal from multiple Miniremo units directly below. Also, the seven Mew-Mews from the recreated Mew-Mew Project are located in the same coordinates."

"M-M-Miniremo?" Edd gasped.

"But their production was terminated two years ago," Thomas pointed out.

"Are you sure all of the remaining ones were destroyed?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Something very strange is going on. Could it be Team Dim Sun?"

"There's no way. I don't know who could have gotten their hands on a Miniremo, but I have a feeling it isn't Dim Sun."

"Hi, guys!" a voice cheerfully greeted. The boys turned around to find Nema, their friend from the Oblivia region. She was also the daughter of a Ranger stationed there, Rand. She had taken Z.Z. Flyers that had been used by the Pokémon Pinchers and modified them into Nema Flyers, but the name wasn't definite.

"Hey, Nema!" Edd greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"My mom was studying ruins here in Unova, and she said that if you approved, I could travel with you. By the way, the Ranger Union declared me an official mechanic!" Nema explained.

"Really? Did you even attend Ranger School?" Ben asked,

"Nope. As it turned out, I knew everything that the Ranger School had in its curriculum. So, there's an advantage to being the daughter of a Ranger."

"So do you want to travel with us?" Edd asked. He and Nema exchanged smiles.


	9. The 8th MewMew

**Chapter 9: The Eighth Mew-Mew**

_With the Mew-Mews…_

"I think I have enough in me for one more shot," Dawn declared. She summoned her Strawberry Sais. She summoned all of her will and brought the blades together. She was about to use an attack that she hadn't used since she vaporized Charon, but that was currently unimportant. "Strawberry Sais…Max Power!"

A huge pink beam of light shot from the Sais. When the light finally faded, she saw that she didn't hit any of her attackers, but incinerated their Miniremo units.

"Dawn," Iris gasped when Dawn fainted.

"Just like the first time she said 'max power' instead of 'full power'," Hannah recalled. "Misty, I have an idea. We can combine my Blizzard Shurikens with your Combat Staff and make a protective dome."

"I'm up for anything at the moment," Misty complied. She summoned she green staff. "Swirling Slam!" Spiraling water separated them from the men who had ambushed them.

"Blizzard Shurikens!" Hannah used her weapons. They shot white beams of freezing cold energy that froze the Swirling Slam. "That should give us a little time to rest."

"Given the state we're in, I'm surprised you didn't collapse!" Lyra exclaimed. Her face was beaded with sweat. They'd been fighting and desperately trying to survive, yet it was barely a half hour this battle had been going on.

"They seem competent, unlike past grunts and minions," Summer pointed out.

"Yeah, but _who _are they?" May asked. No one could supply an answer.

"Axew," Axew finally said. Translation: I don't know.

"I feel trapped!" Iris complained. She was infused with a type salamander, which was coldblooded. Not to mention she didn't like the cold to begin with.

"Get used to it. I have the feeling we're going to be in here for a while," Misty claimed. She tightly held her Azurill.

_Up in the sky…_

"We have to go down there and help them!" Ben insisted.

"Yeah, but we should do it in stealth. If we're facing people with Miniremo units, we can't afford to make a mistake," Thomas replied.

"Are we ready?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, hang on. I'll call Eddy," Thomas announced. "Voicemail, voicemail! It's Thomas. Double-D, Ben, Nema, and I have located Miniremo signals from down below us. Please be on standby. Also, please forward this report to Professor Hastings at HQ."

"Roger," Eddy's voice responded.

"Let's go!" Nema encouraged.

"Nema, wait, I have a surprise for you!" Edd called.

"What?"

"You know how Thomas, Chris, and I recreated that project involving infusing people with rare animal DNA?"

"Yeah. Those people were called Mew-Mews, right?"

"Right and you're one of them. Congratulations, Nema, you've been infused with the blue macaw!"

_Minutes later, on the ground…_

"No worries," a suited man said to his allies. "We'll get our Pokémon to shatter that ice."

"We don't think so! Capture on!" a voice rang. Three Capture Discs shot from the bushes and circled the Ekans, Seviper, and Arbok. In seconds, the Discs shot back into the bushes and the Miniremo units exploded. "Capture complete!"

"Now, it's my turn!" Nema called out and raised her new Power Pendant. "Power Pendant! Mewtamorphosis!"

Nema's lab coat was replaced by a teal dress, and she had matching boots and gloves on. Teal wings with yellow streaks on the undersides sprouted out of her back. Her blue eyes turned to a teal color.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed. Out of thin air, two folding fans appeared. She opened them, flicked each wristed, and small twisters blew the men away. "Wow! I think I'll call these the 'Blow-your-enemies-into-next-week fans'."

"Why don't you just call them 'Hyper Fans'?" Thomas asked as he, Ben, and Edd emerged from the bushes.

"That's not as fun."

"How are you even going to remember…whatever you just said?" Ben asked.

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu," Pichu agreed. Translation: That name is too long.

"Plume," Vileplume nodded in agreement. Translation: Yeah.

"Okay, I think the girls can get themselves out of the ice," Thomas theorized. Sure enough, May slashed the ice dome open with her weapon, which was a katana appropriately named the Wolf's Fang. "This is the time Chairperson Erma or Professor Hastings would say 'Mission Clear'."

"We assigned the mission to ourselves, so…Mission Clear!" Edd declared and the three boys did their Ranger Poses.

"Every time we finish a mission, I feel rejuvenated!" Ben stretched his arms out and cheered.

"Pichu!" Pichu agreed. Translation: Yeah!


	10. Meeting with the President

**(A/N: by now, for those of you who like or were confused by reading this, I have a short summary in the form of dialogue of my past fan-fictions up to now. By now, you should've realized that I have unfortunately cut Sonic from the plot. Thomas, Hannah, and Chris are my OC's. Basically, it is a mesh of Ed Edd n Eddy, Pokémon, and Mew-Mew Power. Please enjoy and review.)**

**Chapter 10: Meeting with the President**

_Ranger Union HQ, Almia, a few days later, after Ash catches Krokorok and Cilan's Dwebble evolves into Crustle…_

"Wow!" Ash was awestruck, even though he'd been in the Ranger Union Headquarters many times before.

"The organization is simply marvelous!" Cilan exclaimed.

"We'd better get to the conference room," Thomas urged. They were on the first floor. The conference room was on the second floor, so he went up the elevator, followed by Ben and Edd.

"I know how important this meeting is, but would you slow down?" Ben asked.

_In the conference room…_

"This is truly unnerving!" Prof. Hastings said in anger. He turned to Summer and Hannah. "Girls, are you sure they had Miniremo units?"

"Yes! We're positive!" they both said for the umpteenth time.

"You have to understand the professor's position. We're all shocked to hear this," Wendy, another Top Ranger, commented.

"We can confirm that they had Miniremo units. We can't confirm, however, that it was Team Dim Sun," Edd declared.

"Mostly because these men seemed competent," Thomas commented.

"We can definitely say that it wasn't Dim Sun," Ben chimed in.

"But _who _are they?" Prof. Hastings demanded. He was becoming impatient, as usual.

"Our encounter with them left us more questions than answers. On the bright side, this will be a fun mystery!"

"Classic Ben," Sven, another Top Ranger, chuckled.

"Where was this encounter again?" Chairperson Erma asked.

"Our Voice Navigation systems went off, telling us of the presence of the Miniremo units, as well as our ambushed Mew-Mews, somewhere outside of Undella Town," Edd answered.

"Thank you, dear."

"Since Altru Inc. was originally responsible for these sinister devices, I would like a Ranger or two to interview Altru President Blake—no, Wyatt Hall," Prof. Hastings requested.

"I think we should find Kellyn and have him go," Sven offered.

"Seconded," Wendy agreed.

"There's strength in numbers. Another Ranger should accompany him," Chairperson Erma advised.

"I'll go," Edd volunteered.

"Whoa, wait, where are you going?" Eddy asked as he and Ed walked in.

"You're late!" Prof. Hastings angrily called them out.

"Kellyn and I will go to Altru Tower," Edd stated.

"Excellent. Now, where is Kellyn? I'll have an Operator call him," Erma said and left the room.

"Sven and Wendy, you'll investigate Team Dim Sun's old oil field hideout in the middle of the sea," the professor ordered.

"Understood," the both saluted.

"Thomas, Ben, I would like you two to go to Haruba Desert and Boyleland to patrol. We don't have many, if any Rangers in those areas and Almia is where the wretched Miniremo originated, so you probably understand my concerns."

"With all due respect, only to a point, Professor," Thomas said. "Summer and Hannah's attackers were in Unova. If anything, the entire world could be in danger. Unova was the first region where those machines were found in a long time, so the threat could mainly lie there. Searching Almia for Miniremo units could turn out to be nothing more than a wild goose chase."

"He's right," Ben spoke up. "We need to issue a warning to all Rangers worldwide. What I find confusing is that anyone would bother bringing those devices to Unova when they have just as good chances to use them in Almia. Something isn't right. There must be something in Unova these strange people are after. Otherwise, they might've started to use these things here in Almia."

"That may be true, but there are too many Rangers in Almia to risk using them," Wendy cut in.

"At any rate," Summer spoke up, "this could be a worldwide crisis, like Thomas pointed out. It's better to issue a warning to all Rangers before this thing gets out of hand, rather than after."

"…You all make a good point. In short, we don't know what these people's intentions are, so we must keep our guard up," Prof. Hastings concluded.

_About 20 minutes later at Altru Tower, 1F…_

"Hello, Rangers. How may we help you today?" a secretary asked Kellyn and Edd.

"We'd like to speak with President Hall right away please," Edd politely requested.

"It's very important," Kellyn added.

"One moment, please," the secretary requested. She picked up a phone at her desk and spoke into it, "Mr. Hall, some Rangers are here to see you. They claim it's urgent…Okay, I'll send them up."

The Rangers went in the elevator and were on their way up to 9F. On the elevator ride, Kellyn asked, "Can you please explain to me when the craziness kicked up?"

"Well, it was four years ago, or maybe five by now—," Edd began.

"I mean a year and a half ago. What exactly happened?"

"Oh, that! Well, it was just after Ben, Summer, Thomas, Hannah, and I defeated the Societea. Dawn, Ash, and Brock were in Sinnoh at the time. We received word of Team Rocket activity, so Thomas rushed to the scene to check on them, you know, from Oblivia to Sinnoh. As it turned out, Dawn was infected with a man made DNA affecting virus, well it wasn't really a virus, but it was called the Poké Virus. It made Dawn grow a Pachirisu tail. So both Teams Galactic and Rocket were trying to kidnap her, so Thomas saved her from Team Rocket's first attempt to capture her."

"Then what?"

"He whisked the three of them to Oblivia. They flew all the way to Rand's house. That is where and when Team Galactic stepped in. Even after being defeated, they didn't disband. We hid her in Nema's lab, and we finally told her something her mother made us swear not to say to her until the time was right."

"What was it?"

"That Cyrus was her father. An hour later, at Wireless Tower, was when Ben came in contact with his sword, the Blade of the Hero. Then, something happened, and I don't remember what, but Dawn and Lucas were stuck on some airship and had to confront Cyrus. He didn't attack them. Being recognized by Mesprit, Dawn had the uncanny ability to read emotions, but for the first time, it didn't work. After some rather trivial details that can be ignored, Dawn and her mother became reunited with her father."

"There's more, I know that."

"When Ash, Thomas, and I began to tour the Unova region, Ben decided he wanted to become a Trainer as well as a Ranger, just as Thomas and I were and are. He used the Involith, or Ranger Sign, for Latios, and caught it with a Master Ball he found drifting in Coral Sea. He, Ukulele Pichu, and Latios flew to Unova, and met up with us just outside of Striaton City. Hannah, with her ninja-like ways, also met up with us outside of Striaton City. Just before we reached Nacrene City, Ranger Union Headquarters contacted us, saying that Summer mysteriously disappeared from the radar."

"That sounds familiar."

"So Thomas and Hannah summoned the TSC, which is short for Time Space Car. We stopped on a dimensional highway to get some tacos…at a gas station. Do you know what happened to the bag the tacos were put in?"

"No, what?"

"It grew a pair of legs. Summer and her Staraptor were separated after Hocus of the Societea cast a tornado spell. After retrieving Staraptor from Rand's front yard, we went to get Summer. We found her unconscious on the Rainbow Dais; her head caked with blood. She had a concussion. She came to when I was bandaging her head."

"There's one thing I don't get. Why did you recreate the Mew-Mew Project?"

"After observing the effects the Poké Virus had on Dawn and how we had to cure it three times to cure it permanently, we thought she was perfect to be a Mew-Mew. Not to mention that the original makers of the project, Elliot and Wesley, had reached a slump in their research."

"Dawn is understandable, but the other seven girls?"

"We guessed, really."

"And when did Chris come along?"

"…Excellent question."

"Didn't Charon take over Team Galactic?" Kellyn asked.

"Yes, but Dawn completely vaporized him. I think it's been about a month by now," Edd explained. "So Team Galactic is undoubtedly no more! Glory be!"

"'Glory be'? Were they that much of a nuisance?" Kellyn asked.

"Yes, they were. Would you like to hear how I obtained the Book of Prophecies?"

"Maybe later."

They exited the elevator and marched up to 10F, where President Blake—no, Wyatt Hall's office was located. Once they were inside the office, the interrogation began.

"Hello, boys. What can I do for you?" Wyatt Hall asked. His name was originally Wyatt, but it was changed to Blake when he was a teenager. After Altru's 70th birthday, he changed it back to Wyatt.

"Some of our friends were assaulted by men with Miniremo units," Edd explained. Wyatt's eyebrows shot up.

"Wasn't the production of the Miniremo terminated?" Kellyn pressed on.

"Yes."

"And the data was deleted?" Edd continued.

"Just before the Incredible Machine was activated," Hall claimed.

"You're a Seer of Truth, Double-D. Is he lying?" Kellyn checked.

"…No. Not that I can tell. He seems just as shocked as we were when this news came up," Edd reported.

"It can't be Dim Sun minions. All of them either found something to do with their lives or are in jail," Hall stated.

"Oh, President Hall, I finally remembered what I was going to tell you!" Wheeler, Hall's assistant, said triumphantly as he scuttled into the office.

"What is it, Wheeler?"

"Well, uh, we were about to delete the Miniremo data, but the blueprints were stolen."

"WHAT?" Kellyn, Edd, and Wyatt Hall exclaimed.

"AND YOU WAITED TWO YEARS TO TELL ME?" Hall continued yelling.

"I-I-I was going to, but I saw this Bidoof—," Wheeler began to explain.

"If it wasn't Dim Sun or Debonair, both of which we know and neither had we seen, there must have been a threat lurking around and it finally revealed its obscure face," Edd concluded.

"Shakespeare couldn't have worded it better," Kellyn complimented.

"Why thank you."

"I'll contact the Union right away!"


	11. Patrolling Haruba

**Chapter 11: Patrolling Haruba**

_Just outside of Haruba Village…_

The moment Thomas and Vileplume stepped onto the dock, Thomas had to put his uniform goggles on over his glasses and gave Vileplume a pair of Go-Goggles that he had saved from years ago. The sandstorm was that bad.

"I hope the villagers are okay," Thomas said through the wind and sand. "They're used to sandstorms, but nothing like this. It's a sand hurricane!"

"Vileplume, Vile!" Vileplume guessed. Translation: Something's up!

"Yeah, and nothing good," Thomas agreed. "Come on!"

_In the village, moments later…_

"We don't care about the stupid shards! Where's the big rock?" a man in a suit similar to the men who attack the Mew-Mews asked an elderly villager.

"I-I-I don't know! You must mean one of the Tears of the Three Princes! I don't know! I swear!" the old man begged for mercy. The man in the suit had a Miniremo, which was controlling a Hippowdon and a Krookodile.

"You lie! The legend states that the second oldest prince came here! Where is the Yellow Gem?"

"Far out of your reach, scum bag!" Thomas exclaimed when he entered the village. "Why don't you take on someone who can actually fight back?"

"Are you challenging me? Ranger, you won't beat me," the man in the suit assured. He typed in a command on the Miniremo, and Hippowdon and Krookodile lunged at Thomas, but he was ready. He aimed his Styler, and thirty seconds later, he completed the Capture.

"That took a little longer than I expected," Thomas stated. The Capture Disc returned to his Styler. The sandstorm stopped.

"I can't believe this!" the sinister man exclaimed. "You beat me? An agent of the Vipers—defeated?"

"Vipers, huh? Thanks for the info," Thomas thanked.

"Oh, shoot! You were not supposed to hear that!"

"Too bad," the Ranger/Trainer shook his head. He contacted the Ranger Union. "Voicemail, voicemail! It's Thomas. Get this! I just got the name of the organization that brought back the Miniremo, Rythmi. They call themselves the Vipers. Please regard Professor Hastings and supply him with that information. Also, please report to him that the Viper agent I just confronted was looking for the Yellow Gem. Thank you."

"Oh, no! If Kincaid finds out—," the suited man exclaimed.

"You are a wreck. I'll do you a favor. You can stop talking and save your job, and I'll report about Kincaid later. But if you're smart, you'll quit the Vipers today."

"Vileplume?" Vileplume asked. Translation: Are you smart?

Instead of answering, the Viper agent scrambled to his feet and ran away. This was short lived, because he had slipped in the sand and fell over. Thomas took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him. He turned to Vileplume and asked, "I'm sure there are more. Are you ready, old pal?"

"Plume," Vileplume nodded. Translation: Yep.

"I hope Ben and Pichu are doing okay in Boyleland. Let's check out Hippowdon Temple for more of these snakes, Vileplume."


	12. Patrolling Boyleland

**Chapter 12: Patrolling Boyleland**

_Ranger Union HQ…_

"Preposterous! Absurd! Unbelievable!" Prof. Hastings ranted in the conference room after Kellyn and Edd reported what they had learned.

"That's what I said!" Edd agreed.

"The whole way back," Kellyn grumbled.

"Professor!" Rythmi hurried in. "Thomas just sent us a brief, yet very informational report!"

"What? Well, out with it, Rythmi! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Prof. Hastings said impatiently. Rythmi told him what Thomas told her. The professor began to grin. "Hmm…that is rather educating."

"It makes me wonder how Ben is doing in Boyleland," Kellyn muttered.

_Meanwhile, in Boyleland…_

"Don't you know the guys who use Pokémon controlling devices for evil never win?" Ben asked a man in a suit with a Miniremo. He had just completed a capture, and the Miniremo the man was using blew up. The three Magcargo that had been possessed by the Miniremo were free.

"I don't have time for you. I'm on a mission to find the Red Gem," the man calmly stated.

"You hid yourselves too well over the past couple of years. You haven't heard about how Dim Sun fell, have you?" Ben asked.

"I have a general idea. Ranger Kellyn apparently captured Darkrai. Until that day, I always thought Kellyn was a girl's name."

"What do you plan to achieve?"

"Pi, Pichu?" Pichu asked impatiently. Translation: Yeah, what?

"Do you think I'd actually tell you? I'm not like that blabbermouth agent that was sent to Haruba Desert," the man rhetorically asked.

"Thomas is in Haruba Desert!" Ben realized.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of Ranger Thomas. I've also heard of you, Ranger Ben. You may have defeated me in battle, but I must continue my mission."

"Pichu, use Thunder!" Ben ordered. Pichu shot an extremely powerful bolt of lightning at the man, paralyzing him. He collapsed. Ben handcuffed him. He turned to his Partner Pokémon. "We should check the volcano for more of these guys. I'm glad I brought your fire-retardant ukulele cover."

"Pichu!" Pichu heartily agreed. Translation: Me, too!

"Ah, hello, Ranger of Pokémon," the town elder greeted. "Thank you so much for stopping that man. We wouldn't want to burn ourselves on a Magcargo, now would we? I thank you on behalf of the town. By the by, how is Mime Jr.?"

"Wrong Ranger, grandpa," the elder's granddaughter informed him. Ben was hoping to see her. She was one of his many crushes. She was about three or four years older than he was, though. It didn't matter to him. He even had a crush on someone nine years older than him.

_Flashback…_

"_Thomas, Double-D, I have a confession to make," Ben had declared. Thomas and Edd were each drinking a Sprite at the time. _

"_Hmm?" Thomas asked as he drank. That "hmm" meant "what"._

"_Tom, I have a _huge _crush on your stepsister," Ben admitted. Thomas did a spit take and Edd nearly choked. "How did I know that would happen?"_

"_Because you knew you were dropping a bombshell!" Thomas exclaimed. _

"_Huh. I guess love really _does _know no age," Edd commented after recovering from nearly choking on Sprite._

_End of flashback…_

"Ever since I confessed that, Summer hasn't been as flirtatious," Ben reflected.

"Pichu, Pichu, Pi, Pichu, Chu, Pichu. Pichu, Pichu, Chu," Pichu protested. Translation: That's because you are like Brock. You love older women.

"Whatever. Let's go check out the volcano."


	13. The Villain's Alliance

**Chapter 13: The Villains' Alliance**

_Hippowdon Temple…_

Thomas was hiding behind a rock wall, eavesdropping on a conversation. His hunch was correct, there were more Viper agents. He didn't think that he'd also see Heath, a former Dim Sun admin, and Hocus, an elderly magician who was part of a team of master thieves known as the Societea.

"The Vipers gave us an opportunity we cannot refuse. We have no more Pokémon Pinchers and the Golden Armor is no longer in our possession," Hocus was saying.

"I sure that snot-nosed Rangers returned yellow rock," Heath informed him.

"It's a possibility, and that's why we're here."

"We make bosses happy. We get promoted."

"English isn't exactly your first language, is it?"

"No."

_Hocus and Heath? They work for the Vipers? What that Viper said about Kincaid…it's like some kind of conspiracy. That must mean that the other members of the Sinis Trio and Societea are involved. But why? _Thomas thought to himself.

"The captain of your Sinis Trio, Ice, he is wise. Wise and crafty. I like that. It was like he knew Dim Sun would fall, so he snatched the Miniremo blueprints. That is quite admirable," Hocus said.

"Yes. Ice is good role model," Heath agreed. They continued to move further into the temple.

"I knew something reeked about those Vipers!" Thomas whispered to Vileplume when the two villainous men were gone. "It's a good thing they don't know that they won't find what they're looking for."

"Vileplume, Vileplume?" Vileplume asked. Translation: What about when they find out?

"You're right. They will find out eventually. We may also have to face both of them at once. We need to call the Union."

_Boyle Volcano, right side…_

"Well, Pichu, it looks like I won't bet settling my score with Dr. Edward," Ben whispered. He was hiding behind a rock, listening as Kasa, disguise master of the Societea, and Lavana, a former Dim Sun admin, were conversing.

"I still find it to be nonsense. Why would the Rangers bring the Red Gem back? And how do you know they did?" Kasa asked.

"I can answer both questions with one answer. The Red Gem does belong here, so it's predictable of the Rangers to do," Lavana answered.

_They are way off, _Ben thought to himself.

"One thing is for sure; in order to have no threat on our Miniremo units, we must do away with the Tears of the Three Princes," Kasa pointed out.

"That was the idea Blake Hall had," Lavana agreed.

"Let's get it and go. It's unbearable hot in here!"

Once they left, Ben said to Pichu, "If we take them both on, we'll need backup."

_Ranger Union HQ…_

"Chairperson Erma, we are receiving incoming transmissions from Rangers Ben and Thomas," Linda reported.

"What is it, dears? And one at a time, please," Chairperson Erma asked.

"Well, I just saw Heath and Hocus in Hippowdon Temple. They seem to think that we put the Yellow Gem back," Thomas reported.

"Lavana and Kasa believe the same thing about the Red Gem in Boyle Volcano," Ben supplied.

"I'm guessing that means Ice and Arley are in Almia Castle, looking for the Blue Gem," Edd theorized.

"You know, Double-D, I think you're right," Thomas agreed. "Anyways, I don't think I can handle both Hocus and Heath on my own. Can you please send backup?"

"Me, too, please," Ben requested.

"We'll go," Summer and Hannah volunteered.

"Are you sure? After getting ambushed and injured—," Chairperson Erma began to protest.

"We won't be slowed down. That was a couple days ago. We'll be more than fine," Hannah assured. Torchic ran around her energetically. "We'll go to Thomas in Haruba Desert."

"My Staraptor and I will go help Ben in Boyleland," Summer offered.

"I'll go to Almia Castle, where the Blue Gem once was. The Gems may no longer be where they once were, but that doesn't mean we can let those crooks run around, fruitless or otherwise," Edd volunteered.

"Not alone, you're not. I'll go with you," Nema offered.

"So, it's settled then. You guys heard all of that?" Marcus, a Top Operator, asked.

"Yep," Ben replied.

"Loud and clear," Thomas added.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, you guys," Hannah assured.

"Good. Summer, can you please hurry? The, um, Involith for Entei is glowing on my forehead all of a sudden, and I'm getting a weird sensation that this is a very active volcano," Ben reported. Everyone seemed taken aback.

"The Involith…is on your forehead?" Nema repeated.

"Yeah. I think the volcano is reacting to Kasa," Ben continued.

"It all makes sense!" Thomas suddenly exclaimed.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Summer asked.

"The sandstorm in Haruba is really bad, too bad for one Hippowdon to cause. I would know because the Viper agent I fought earlier sent a Hippowdon and Krookodile at me. I completed the capture, but the sandstorm is still really bad! The sandstorm and volcanic activity are connected. Both Hocus and Kasa have worn the Golden Armor," he explained.

"So?" Linda asked.

"So, the Golden Armor was a gold mine, pun not intended, of dark magic! That dark magic is reacting to the resting places of the Tears of the Three Princes! Double-D, if you don't hurry, Almia Castle may be the world's largest block of ice!"

"I get it! The light residue that was left behind by the Gems and dark magic that still dwells in the Societea are counteracting each other; each trying to be the dominant force!" Edd realized.

"I barely followed that, but I'm sure Thomas and Double-D know what they are talking about," Kellyn complimented. "Way to figure it out, guys!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Thomas said and ended his part of the transmission.

"Me, too. Please hurry! Oh, great, now I sound like Professor Hastings!" Ben did the same.

"You girls know what to do," Erma faced Summer and Hannah and said. They both nodded. "Double-D, Nema, you both are aware as well."

"Yes, ma'am," Edd saluted.

"You can count on us!" Nema assured.


	14. The Purpose of the Fight

**Chapter 14: Purpose of the Fight**

_Deep in Hippowdon Temple…_

"You face us on your own? Pitiful Ranger," Heath laughed.

"Thomas, I'm proud to say that you were personally my greatest adversary," Hocus informed the Ranger/Trainer.

"Don't count me out yet! We haven't even started this brawl," Thomas countered. He was feeling defiant. He wasn't about to lose to them. "Hocus, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Thomas!" Hannah's voice exclaimed as she fell into the deepest part of Hippowdon Temple to join them.

"Hey, Hannah," Thomas greeted. "As I was saying, Hocus, you know who you're fighting against, but what are you fighting for?"

"I fight for the Shadow Master, the being of darkness who can reshape the world!" Hocus answered.

"In other words, you're fighting for your own death! The Shadow Master will kill or enslave everything once the Multi-Verse is his! I feel compelled to stop him, not just because I'm the Space-Time Warrior of Palkia, but because I've seen the kind of world the Shadow Master intends to create! I've seen that future in the flesh! It is a horrible future! The sun never rises. Morning never comes. Auroras are a nonexistent memory. No gentle breezes. Dewdrops and pieces of hail alike suspended in midair. A future like that is no future at all. Ever since I saw this kind of world, I vowed to prevent it, even if it costs me my life!"

Hannah gasped. She knew that he felt strongly about it, and she knew what he was talking about. It nearly happened long ago in Mystery Dungeon, long before she had joined Team Poké Pals, but that was another story. It was a story that had moved her friend greatly. Out of Thomas, Hannah, Edd, Ben, and Summer, Thomas had been the only one to see that kind of future. The five of them had seen it as the present: the Netherworld, realm of the Shadow Master.

"And as a Warrior of Dialga, I vow the same!" Hannah spoke up.

"How noble," Hocus said halfheartedly. However, Thomas' words did move him. He thought to himself, _Am I really fighting for my own destruction?_

"Ranger pulp! My favorite victory food!" Heath laughed.

"I'm going to pretend your trash talking makes sense!" Hannah declared. But before a battle could break out, sand began to seep in from the ceiling.

"Hocus, your presence is causing a huge sandstorm. If we don't get out of here, we'll be buried alive!" Thomas shouted.

_Deep in Boyle Volcano…_

"Ben!" Summer called. She found Ben face to face with her greatest adversary, Kasa, as well as Lavana. Entei's Involith was still glowing on his forehead.

"I'm telling you hags that you're not going to find what you're looking for here!" Ben insisted. He turned and found Summer. "Hey! Right on time!"

"My, my, if it isn't my old friend, Summer," Kasa said.

"Kasa, you have to get out of here! Your presence is causing this place to go crazy. Why do you think Ben's forehead is lit up like Las Vegas?" Summer pleaded.

"Do you really expect me to believe such a desperate claim at face value?" Kasa asked.

"Did he just call us hags?" Lavana glared at Ben.

"Pichu, Chu," Pichu said. Translation: Delayed reaction.

"Word, brother," Ben said to Pichu. He knelt down, and they fist bumped.

"If you two stay, you'll be the cause of your own destruction!" Summer argued.

"Then you'll perish with us!" Kasa countered.

"You're a pair of impossible women!" Ben shouted. "That felt good." Summer rolled her eyes. She had brought a bow and some arrows with her, and notched and arrow, ready to fire at Kasa.

"A mere arrow?" the older woman asked.

"Either way, you'll die because of your own actions!" Summer explained. She fired the arrow, and it sailed through the air, missed Kasa by a fraction of a millimeter, and was embedded in a wall of rock.

_Is she right? Is she really telling me the truth? _Kasa considered what Summer said.

There was a huge tremor. The symbol on Ben's forehead grew brighter. It was the Involith of Entei. Entei was said to have made volcanoes erupt with each roar. It was fabled to be incredibly powerful and wise. The instincts of Entei surged through Ben. He notified them, "We have to get out of here! This whole place is going to blow!"

"That means I won't have a face to put makeup on!" Lavana panicked.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Summer snapped.

"Summer…I see what you are trying to tell me. There is only one thing to do. That shred of dark magic I kept from the Golden armor—I have to let it go," Kasa decided. A black aura flowed out of her. "You were right. Until now, I thought I was going to end up on top, but I see that either way, I'll have been nothing but a pawn. Thank you."

"NO!" Lavana screamed. A fireball formed in her hands.

"I didn't see _that _coming!" Ben panicked.

"Kasa, you fool!" Lavana shrieked. "I'll roast all three of you!"

_Hippowdon Temple…_

"You want to release the dark magic from your body?" Hannah asked Hocus.

"I'll still have magic, just not the dark, forbidden stuff," Hocus elaborated.

"It's so crazy, it just might work!" Thomas stated.

"Thomas, thank you for showing me the way. I wish I had considered that before this mess happened." A dark aura flowed out of the elderly magician. "There we go!"

"FOOL! NOW, YOU'RE THE ENEMY!" Heath bellowed and charged at Thomas, Hannah, and Hocus at full speed. They dodged him, and his fist slammed into a wall, creating huge cracks.

"Heath, stop! You'll bring the whole temple down!" Hannah pleaded. Her Torchic looked uneasy.

"Hocus, if we combine our powers, we can either save the temple or get ourselves and all of the Pokémon out!" Thomas theorized. He radiated a magenta aura, the color of Palkia.

"I'll try and freeze time on the building," Hannah said. She glowed with a light blue aura, the color of Dialga.

"Thomas, Hannah, just get out of here! I can stop Heath without a problem!" Hocus insisted.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked.

"Trust me! I have to right some wrongs anyways. I'll start now!" Hocus assured. He cast a spell on Heath. The yellow clad menace froze in place.

"Let's go!" Thomas said and the three of them warped out of Hippowdon Temple.

_Boyle Volcano…_

"BURN WITH ME!" Lavana shrieked. She lobbed fireballs at them. Summer finally snapped.

"No more!" Summer decided. That was when her wizardry powers were unearthed. She learned she was an air elemental when a fierce wind picked up around her. She blew out Lavana's next fireball with a mini tornado.

"What?" Lavana gasped. The volcanic activity seemed to be unstoppable, because the magma was rising and stalactites were falling from the ceiling. One blocked the path out.

"I don't need an open sky to use Entei's powers. Blade of the Hero let us demonstrate our bond with Pokémon!" Ben, with the Involith still glowing on his forehead, swung his sword, and _he_ became a ball of fire. He smashed the rock stalactite in his path.

"That was impressive," Kasa was wide-eyed.

"PICHU!" Pichu squeaked and ran on all fours. Translation: COME ON!

"Summer, let's go!" Ben called behind him. Summer flew toward them on a stiff wind. When they finally made it out, Kasa cast a spell and sealed the entrance with a rock wall. Ben looked at her with curiosity. "But I thought—"

"That wasn't dark magic, Ben," Kasa explained.

_Ranger Union HQ…_

Prof. Hastings noticed that all four of his Top Rangers did what had to be done, and they went above and beyond to turn two members of the Societea away from the dark side. He said to them, via voicemail, "The four of you did excellent work! Mission Clear!" While he couldn't see them, he was sure they were doing their Ranger Poses in triumph.

"Professor, there is something we must tell you. This is Hocus, by the way. Guard the Golden Armor with your life. We scattered to distract the Rangers so you'd send your best far away, so we could steal the Golden Armor. Kasa and I have been shown a better path, so it would only be right to tell you," Hocus reported.

"What?" Prof. Hastings asked in outrage. "Who is coming?"

"Dr. Edward and Kincaid."

"Summer, Hannah, Thomas, Ben, get over here immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" they all said.

_Later…_

The four Top Rangers returned with Hocus and Kasa. Ash, Misty, Cilan, Iris, and Chris were all present. Kellyn and Keith were there, too. Prof. Hastings and Chairperson Erma led them to the conference room, where business would be discussed. Prof. Hastings began the discussion. "Double-D and Nema haven't reported in a few hours. They last claimed that the ice encasing Almia Castle is building up."

"But if we go to help them, who will stay here?" Summer asked.

"Hey, don't count us out," Keith gestured to himself and Kellyn.

"We'll stay, too," Ash promised.

"Arley and Ice are formidable on their own, but together…we should be very worried for Double-D," Kasa reflected on what she knew. "Arley could snap his neck and who knows what Ice is capable of!"

"This mission is perfect for my Mew-Mew form!" Hannah claimed.

"Yeah…, did I forget to mention I may eventually shut the project down?" Thomas asked sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Summer, Misty, Hannah, and Iris asked in unison. "WHY?"

"Well, we got the information we needed to give to its original creators, Elliot and Wesley, not to mention Dawn and Lyra were kidnapped because of it. Besides, you girls don't _need _it."

"Can you at least wait until the mission is over?" Hannah asked.

"Sure! No rush!"


	15. Battle in Almia Castle

**Chapter 15: Battle at Almia Castle**

_Almia Castle…_

"Okay, so we're in. Now we have to find Double-D and Nema and hope it's not too late," Thomas stated. His Vileplume was wearing a winter jacket, which was lucky because its Grass-type factors.

"My guess is that they're where Kellyn first found the Blue Gem two years ago," Hannah theorized.

"Let's go!" Ben exclaimed. The Involith for Suicune, the embodiment of the north wind, glowed on his forehead. "And we'd better hurry. This place is freezing faster than a Popsicle at the North Pole!"

"Right!" everyone else nodded. Summer and Hannah transformed into their Mew-Mew forms and they charged in.

_Later, in the deepest part of the castle…_

The team found Edd barely standing and Nema in her Mew-Mew form. They were facing Arley and Ice.

"Where is the Blue Gem?" Ice demanded.

"You'll…never find it…you ignoramus," Edd strained.

Arley turned around to see Hannah, Summer, Thomas, and Ben; all running to aid their friends. He grabbed Hannah by her snow leopard tail and threw her against an icy wall.

"Hannah!" Summer gasped. She flew to aid the white Mew-Mew. "Guys, she's been knocked out!"

"That was too easy! I am superior!" Arley roared.

"You should know there are multiple kinds of strength, Arley," Thomas chided.

"The best strength is raw power!"

"Wrong! And we'll prove it to you!" Ben countered. "There are other strengths!"

"Like camaraderie, strategy, speed, magic; all of which we're about to show you!" Thomas added.

"Then come at me!" Arley bellowed.

"With unbridled pleasure! Vileplume, use Energy Ball!"

Vileplume drew on the power of nature, concentrated it into a sphere, and fired it at Arley, but the former wrestler swatted it aside. A collective gasp of shock was emitted by the Rangers.

"It didn't even faze him!" Nema gasped. She opened her Hyper Fans.

"Don't," Ice warned.

"I'm not scared of you," Nema growled.

"That's too bad. You would've lived longer."

"Why don't you blow it out your—?"

"Nema, language," Thomas said as he raised his sword toward Arley.

"You pick a time like now to tell me not to curse?"

"I thought the timing was pretty accurate."

A battle broke out. With the use of dark magic, Arley summoned Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon.

"Well, Regigigas, say hello to my old friend. Swampert, I choose you!" Thomas threw a Poké Ball. Out came his Swampert, which he had caught as a Mudkip in the Hoenn region several years earlier.

"Swamp!" Swampert greeted slyly. Translation: Hi!

"I'll help, too! Staraptor, I need you!" Summer threw the next Poké Ball. Out came her Staraptor, her Partner Pokémon.

"Darumaka, let's help, too!" Ben came up next. His Darumaka popped out.

"And last, but not least, Totodile, come on out!" Nema threw the last Poké Ball.

"Toto!" Totodile growled. Translation: Let's go!

"When did…you catch a…Totodile?" Edd managed to ask.

"One lived in my front yard, remember. That's this little guy!"

"Totodile!" Totodile cheered. Translation: Yeah!

"Regigigas, use Superpower!" Arley commanded. Giving into the dark magic, Regigigas powered itself up. Stones, ice chunks, and bits of the floor began to levitate. It attacked its Pokémon foes.

"Dodge it!" the Ranger/Trainers ordered. The Pokémon were successful in dodging.

Thomas checked his Styler. "This is an impressive arsenal. Regigigas knows Hyper Beam, Superpower, Confuse Ray, and Crush Grip!"

"It's a two-ton war machine!" Ben exclaimed.

"Actually," Edd strained, "Regigigas doesn't even weigh…half a ton. It only…weighs…925.9 pounds."

"If you can correct people, you'll be fine," Thomas assured. Edd managed a smile before passing out. Thomas looked at his friend, "Crud. I jinxed it. Nema, protect him! We'll handle Regigigas!"

"Can do!" Nema nodded.

"Staraptor, Close Combat, let's go!" Summer commanded. Staraptor, with all of its physical strength, attacked Regigigas head on. It didn't seem to faze the Colossal Pokémon. "No way! Even with the type match-up—!"

"Our turn! Vileplume, Drain Punch!" Thomas commanded. Vileplume leaped up into the air, and with all its might, punched the enormous opponent whilst stealing some energy. Regigigas stepped back, but overall, did nothing else to react. "Swampert, use Rock Tomb!" Swampert piled rocks around the feet of Regigigas.

"Pichu, use Thunder! Darumaka, use Flamethrower!" Ben ordered. The Electric- and Fire-type moves made a seemingly effective combination. Regigigas, however, with a sudden increase in speed, leaned to its right and dodged.

"Whoa, man! What's with the newfound energy?" Summer gasped.

"That's Regigigas' Ability, Slow Start. In battle, it starts off kind of sluggish, but it wears off a short time afterwards. If we're going to capture it, it has to be done now!" Thomas explained. He aimed his Styler.

"You take care of him; I've got Ice! Grandeur Arrow!" Summer used her Mew-Mew weapon. A huge arrow of energy was shot at Ice, but he jumped over it. Summer gasped again.

"Chill out! Your attack wouldn't have done anything anyway," Ice claimed defiantly as he landed on a ledge.

"Regigigas use Crush Grip on the boulders surrounding your legs," Arley commanded. Regigigas did as told; the Rock Tomb boulders were pebbles in seconds.

"Voicemail! Guys, it's me, Rythmi. The ice surrounding the castle is becoming too thick and heavy for the structure to bear. It'll all come down on you in approximately four minutes!" Rythmi informed them from Ranger Union HQ.

"Guys, forget this! We have to get out of here!" Thomas shouted. All of the Pokémon (exempting Vileplume, Pichu, and Torchic, all of which did not like Poké Balls) were called back into their Poké Balls. Thomas picked up Hannah, Ben and Nema worked together to carry Edd, and Summer led the team out.

_Ranger Union HQ, a few days later, after Ash, Ben, Hannah, and Thomas each earned the Jet Badge…_

"What? What do you mean you can't come?" Thomas asked Edd. They'd shut down the Mew-Mew Project. Now, Edd was insistent that he was unable to continue the journey.

"There's just…work that needs to be done here," Edd chose his words carefully. "And I don't want to hold you up, so you should continue without me."

"Double-D," Ash began to protest.

"That's crazy!" Misty added.

"Such a bitter flavor!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Dude!" Hannah protested.

"Guys, guys, guys, don't worry! I'll stay with him! I think I can also help develop a new model of the Capture Styler!" Nema insisted. "Besides, before you guys showed up, Double-D told me that I was a Seer of Truth!"

"…I don't like it, but you need to recover. I don't know what else to say except good luck and see you soon," Thomas accepted.

"Yeah! Why cry over spilled milk?" Ben remained positive.

"Because milk is awesome!"

**Next time, anime meets CGI, as the team looks after some rookies. Oh, did I mention that these rookies are nine inch tall celebrities? Hopefully, the next story is more enjoyable to the 400 people who read and didn't review. Eh, spite is a waste. I know the plotline was confusing, so here's to a fresh start! Cheers! (Crickets chirp) Really, you're going to leave me hanging? New disclaimer, new category, same characters and general, yet tweaked plotline. If you check my profile, I'm sure you'll find it soon (as in I still need to start writing it)…Capture ON!**


End file.
